Departments of Endodontics and Oral Biology. The objectives at this time involve pursuit of combined training in Endodontics and a Ph.D. degree in Oral Biology. The current focus of time is involved with completion of the Endodontics training. Future focus will involve basic research of clinical problems seen in mineralized tissue.